


Little Demons

by justsleepwalkin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M, Mild Language, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsleepwalkin/pseuds/justsleepwalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows 3x18 "Public Enemy."<br/>The woman at his side in his office is none other than the daughter of the demon herself, Nyssa al Ghul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Demons

“I understand why you are angry with Oliver Queen right now.”

“You don't know the first thing about me,” Lance snaps. The woman at his side in his office is none other than the daughter of the demon herself, Nyssa al Ghul.

“I know you were a family man. I know you love both your daughters and would climb mountains for them. I know you swore to protect your city, as the Arrow has.”

“He's done nothing good for this city!” Lance yells, spinning away from her, stopped only by her hand grabbing his arm. He glares down at it, trying to tug free, angry energy fueling him. He breaks away, but only because she lets him. 

“If you believe that, then you must, too, believe that _you_ have done nothing for it. The Arrow's efforts have been stamped down and ruined no matter what he does. The same happens to you.”

“So what, now you're just his biggest fan, are you?” Lance quips. “He belongs in prison. I'd say you do too, but because of what you've done for Sara, I still have at least an ounce of respect for you.”

“Why thank you,” she answers, none too nicely. She holds her head up high. “I know you feel betrayed. The Arrow changed you, twisted you up into a new person that you've decided you hate. You thought that a man you didn't even know the name of was a friend; you thought you could trust him, even with his masks.”

“ _Quiet_ ,” Lance demands. “I don't have to listen to this! I have a man to imprison, one who's clearly _not_ the real Arrow, but like hell anyone else is going to listen to what I say on that!” Not with how Roy's harping that he's the Arrow, determined to take the fall. He goes around her to leave his office, but she's quick to slide in front of the door, blocking his path. “Why are you even here?” 

“For Sara,” Nyssa replies. “I seem to be in a constant state lately of 'what would Sara want.'” 

“Don't you dare try to use that excuse on me,” Lance tells her, voice cold. 

“Like your excuses?” she asks, quiet. Honest. “I see right through you. Assassins always do.” 

“I don't think you see a damn thing—”

“Your vendetta has nothing to do with Sara's death, or this city. You're upset that you love the Arrow—that you think he 'made you' love him, even though he doesn't know how you feel—and you think he stabbed you in the back,” Nyssa cuts in, one fell swoop. 

Lance takes a step back, staring at her with eyes widening slightly. He has nothing to say and Nyssa isn't surprised at all. 

“I know a lot about betrayal,” Nyssa continues. “The Arrow—Oliver Queen, whichever you wish—did not betray you. No, you betrayed him by turning away. You failed him by refusing to listen, when he needed you most.” Now, it's Nyssa that looks angry. “My father wishes to make Oliver his heir.”

“I met your father,” Lance says, finding his voice. He doesn't look at Nyssa. “ _Swell guy_. Pretty sure he was lying about wanting to help this city.”

Nyssa laughs, short, airy. “My father has manipulated you and this city to distance Oliver from everyone he ever cared for, including _you_. You are a fool to think that you're the only one in pain over Sara, only you do not understand the magnitude of the events set in motion by her death. Look closer at what's happening, Quentin Lance, because there isn't much left holding Oliver together, and you are going to destroy what's left, and then he will be _gone_. Is that what you want?” 

Lance doesn't answer. 

Nyssa sneers. “Sara would want you both to be happy. I've said my piece, but if you can't recognize the mistakes you're making, at least I can leave with the knowledge that I tried.” She turns and puts her hand on the knob, head down. She hesitates, then, “Whatever my father may have told you, know that he speaks in half-truths.”

“Bet it runs in the family.”

Nyssa smiles. “Of course.” She glances over her shoulder. “But I can't tell you everything; only Oliver Queen can do that. I just wonder if you'll let him have the chance.” She tilts her head. “Somehow, I doubt it.” She almost looks sad for him. “Enjoy making yourself miserable, Captain. Soon, I believe Oliver will become the next Ra's al Ghul. Make sure you say goodbye before you abandon him completely.” She slips out of his office, leaving him alone.

Lance grabs for his chair and lowers himself into it, elbows on his desk, head in his hands. He'll have to question Roy sooner or later. At least he thinks he can trust that Oliver really meant to be taken in, no backup plans. Oliver had been just as stunned as he was, unless that was a mask as well.

_Dammit_. 

She is _not_ right. This doesn't have anything to do with loving Queen—how could she even think such a thing? He's trying to cut a villain out of this city, only he has the _wrong one_. But if she's right and Oliver leaves to become a _true_ demon...? What the hell was he supposed to do? Let it happen? It would mean no more Arrow, exactly what he wants, exactly what he needs. 

Nyssa's wrong, in so many ways. 

Truthfully, Lance already has delivered the final blow to destroy Oliver Queen, reminding Oliver of everyone that has died because of him, lashing out with the full intent to cause _pain_ in any way he can. There's no bringing either one of them back from this, and doesn't that just figure? Accomplice. _Victim_. It's only right that Quentin Lance falls apart right along with Queen. 

He was in too damn deep.

He needs a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Title meant to be that Lance's inner demon is that he loves the Arrow/Oliver.
> 
> I tried to write more with Lance and Oliver talking but it's not happening. 
> 
> I have hope that maybe the two will be allies again. I mean, they got past this awfulness once, they can do it again! Meanwhile, I'll just be in a corner, unable to write, watching all the characters fall apart.


End file.
